Shhh, you're my secret
by I'mJustMary
Summary: Se conocieron en Dalton, Blaine es un chico bastante popular por su mal genio y su apariencia de chico malo, pero cuando Kurt Hummel entra a los Warblers, entra a la vida de Blaine, ambos deciden mantenerlo todo en secreto, solo hay un pequeño problema, Sebastian Smythe quiere a Kurt para el solo.


Sebastian estaba realmente enojado últimamente.

Nadie entendía el porqué, la razón era dudosa y el chico no paraba de dar señales que solo lograban confundir a los Warblers. Desde hace unas semanas que el joven estaba comportándose de manera extraña, llegaba tarde a los ensayos, se sonrojaba con la mísera mención del nombre de Kurt y se ponía irritante cuando Blaine entraba a la sala.

Para lastima de los demás, uno de los pocos que sabían la razón por la cual Smythe estaba de esa manera, era Nick Duval, un amigo de Blaine. El joven Duval estaba al tanto de la situación en la que se encontraba Sebastian, le tenía cierta lastima al rubio, ya que, si él estuviera en su lugar, no estaría muy feliz de que su posible interés romántico estuviera enamorado de alguien más. Duval, también era consciente de que Smythe no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, era casi un milagro que el francés estuviese enamorado de verdad.

El ambiente en la sala Warbler se tensó en el momento en que Kurt entro junto a Blaine, todos notaron la mirada asesina que le envió Anderson a Sebastian, pero nadie dijo nada al respecto, todos se limitaron a mantener silencio y esperar a que su líder dijera algo.

-¡Tengo el tema perfecto para el festival!- anuncio Blaine con una encantadora sonrisa. La mayoría de los Warblers rieron ante su adorable expresión, ya que a sus ojos parecía un niño emocionado.

-¿Cuál es Anderson?- pregunto Sebastian con una de sus mejores sonrisas arrogantes.

-Katy Perry. - dijo Blaine mientras le dedicaba una pequeña miradita a Kurt, el cual inmediatamente enrojeció.

- Me parece algo raro- dijo Thad algo avergonzado por las miradas confusas que estaban sobre él.

- En mi opinión es estúpido- opino esta vez Sebastian se me había desplazado desde uno de los sillones de la sala hasta colocarse junto a Kurt.

- Disculpa mi ignorancia Sebastian, pero según yo, tu querías hacer algo parecido con Michael Jackson- se burló con inocencia Jeff.

- Cierra la maldita boca Sterling o me encargare de que te vayas llorando por esa puerta- amenazo Sebastian mientras apuntaba la puerta de la sala con enojo.

- Sebastian, me estás haciendo pensar que estas embarazado- intervino Wes con una sonrisa algo burlesca.

- Tienes todos los síntomas, estas irritante, algo torpe, no comes durante el almuerzo y tienes severos cambios de humor- ayudo Blaine.

-Pues en ese caso, creo que tendré un adorable niño castaño de bonitos ojos azules- dijo Sebastian mientras tomaba a Kurt por la cintura y recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del castaño-. Estoy completamente seguro de que sería un bebé precioso, ¿o no cariño?

Kurt no puedo evitar reírse ante tal jugueteo que habían montado sus compañeros, ignoro la extraña expresión de Blaine y siguió el juego.

-Por supuesto que sería precioso, pero creo que hay un problema…- Kurt hizo un puchero- los hombres no se embarazan.

- Touche- murmuro Sebastian.

- Deberíamos estar ensayando- dijo Wes, ya estando serio-. Hemos perdido ya suficiente tiempo charlando.

- ¿Quién se ofrece para ser el primero?- pregunto Thad.

- ¡Yo!- dijo Nick alzando la mano con entusiasmo.

- Sorpréndenos Duval- dijo Blaine mientras arrastraba a Kurt hasta uno de los sillones donde se sentaron cómodamente.

Nick, totalmente nervioso, miro a su alrededor, dio un pequeño suspiro y sin más comenzó la canción.

*Summer after high school  
When we first met  
We make up in your Mustang to Radiohead  
And on my 18th Birthday  
We got that chain tattoos*

Todos miraban a Nick con atención, era realmente algo impresionante, la forma en la que cantaba las palabras de manera dulce, como si tuviera la esperanza de que alguien especial lo escuchara.

*Used to steal your parents' liquor  
And climb to the roof  
Talk about our future  
like we had a clue  
Never plan that one day  
I'd be loosing you*

Thad y Wes intercambiaron miradas con complicidad, ellos sabían a quien le dedicaba la canción.

*And in another life  
I would be your girl  
We keep for our promises  
Be us against the world*

*And in another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away*  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away.

Kurt no pudo evitar suspirar al escuchar el coro de la canción, tal vez por esa razón fue que no aparto la mano traviesa de Sebastian que comenzaba a meterse bajo su blazer.

Luego de la canción de parte de Nick, los Warblers comenzaron una animada plática, discutiendo sobre diferentes temas y logrando sacar unos cuantos grititos de protesta de parte de Jeff y Kurt.

Sigo pensando que es una pésima idea esto de 'Katy Perry'- intervino Sebastian.

¿podrías callarte por un momento? Tu voz de verdad me irrita el día de hoy.- se quejó Blaine.

No tengo porque seguir tus ordenes Anderson- Sebastian bufo enojado- haciendo un cambio radical de tema, ¿Qué les parecería asistir a una fiesta en mi casa?

Todos los Warbler a excepción de Blaine asintieron animadamente y siguieron la conversación. Justo cuando todos se retiraban, el moreno por fin tuvo el momento para hablar con Kurt, sin mucha vacilación se acercó al castaño y de manera casi inmediata lo abrazo por la espalda sacándole un gemido de protesta al castaño.

¡Blaine! Deberías tener más cuidado- Kurt le hablo en falso tono de broma al chico.

Claro, y a Smythe lo dejas manosearte todo lo que tú quieras – dijo Blaine mientras hacía pucheros de manera infantil.

Yo no dejo que Sebastian me manoseé.

Lo haces Kurtie, de verdad lo haces- afirmo Blaine mientras hacía muecas para hacer reír al castaño.

En ese coso creo que te debo una disculpa – Kurt se acercó a Blaine con movimientos rápidos y le dio un suave beso en los labios-. ¿Así está mejor?

Blaine sonrio y sin poder evitarlo posó sus manos en las caderas del castaño- Muchos más así estarían mejor.


End file.
